A Light in the Shadows
by ramen4kittehs
Summary: 17- year old Evangeline knew what it was like to be unwanted. As hotheaded as she is, she decides to take matters in her own hands. Halfway around the world she decides to start anew. Every action has its consiquences, though. and what she finds might just be more than she bargained for. Alec/O.C prologue sucks, be warned :P
1. Chapter 1

A Light in the Shadows

Prologue:

I've often wondered what my life would look like on paper. I had always hoped it would turn out similar to a fantasy. A tale to give others hope. A beacon of light, and assurance that chivalry wasn't dead. The realistic part of me condemns the thought, though I haven't acknowledged that part of me thus far. Hey, why start now?

I had never anticipated that my wish would be granted. Whether it would come with a fairy tale ending was and is still unknown. As I sit down to type my story, I mentally cringe. To write my tale would mean every memory, every moment, every mistake would come rushing back. The good along with the bad. Oh well. I promised myself if I ever got my fantasy, I'd record it for others. God knows how long I've poured over books searching for advice, comfort, and a way to relate something with my life. To put my self in another's shoes and escape my own reality. I only hope someone will be able to do the same for me and my adventure.

I stare at my blank laptop document, and try to find a starting point. I guess the very beginning would be best.

_ "Hello. My name is Evangeline O'Malley, and the day I met _him, _everything changed."_

Ah hell, here comes the flashback.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: My own personal hell

"EVANGELINE CARTER O'MALLEY! GET. DOWN. HERE. NOW!" The command sounded from downstairs. I sighed. In all honesty, I knew this was coming. Report cards were mailed out almost four days ago and I was sincerely hoping mine would be lost in the mail. If it was as bad as the glares I'd been getting from my teachers, and I knew it was, my mother would have my head on a platter. Not that it really mattered at this point. I was a junior in high school and quite frankly, my GPA sucked. It's not that I was stupid, far from it. I hated the too- strict structure of school. There was no room for creativity.

"Evangeline! NOW!" My mother screamed once more from the bottom of the stairs. It was a wonder she didn't loose her voice with all the screaming she does these days.

"Calm your tits! I'm coming!" I shouted back. Groaning as I got up, I made my way towards the door. What I saw downstairs made my eyes role. My parents were sitting intervention style around my living room. This was going to be a long night

"Please take a seat Evangeline," My mother gave me the '_we'll discuss your choice of language later'_ look.

"Well, mother dearest, I would love to take a seat, except for the fact that step-fucker is in my seat."

Step- fucker was my endearing name for my wonderful step father. He's a real gem. My mother and I lived alone from the time I was six, up until last year. My real dad passed in a kitchen fire that burned the restaurant he worked in to ashes. I missed him so much sometimes it physically hurt. Step- fucker came into the picture last year when she met him at a coffee shop. He didn't have an ounce of creativity in his bony body. He didn't have an ounce of respect for me, either. So I compensate by making every moment in my presence hell for him. If there was one thing I'm great at, it's pushing buttons. Step-fucker knew that was my spot. He just had a death wish, didn't he?

"Just find another damn seat!" My mother was clearly loosing it. I had only seen her like this a few times, and they all took place in the last year. Surprise, surprise.

"No. If I can't have my spot, I think I'll stand." I crossed my arms to make my point.

"Whatever. Anyway, we'd like to discuss something with you." Step-fucker threw a piece of paper at me. _Fuck, _here it comes. I carefully un-folded it like it would bite me if I wasn't careful. It read:

_Geometry: 71 Shakespeare lit: 87 _

_Law: 68 Psychologies: 65 _

_Chemistry: 72_

_Anatomy: 53_

Well, it was as bad as I expected. Step-fucker stood and started pacing, only to pause and glare at me when I ran over to plop myself in MY chair. Hey, all's fair in love and war, fucker.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you. The only class you did relatively well in is not even useful in the real world. These grades won't get you into Harvard!"

"I don't want to go to HARVARD!" I yelled. Step- fucker kept trying to get me to give up my dream of going to the Brooklyn Dance Academy. Dancing is what I wanted, and I sure as hell wouldn't be deterred by this ass –wad.

"Well, you're not going to that bloody dance school, that's for damn sure. You will become something of substance. Unlike that damn father of yours. Look where his 'dreams' got him. Sick feet under. "

He was in my face when he hissed those last words at me. I recoiled like he hit me. I know he didn't just bring my father in this. Oh. Hell. No. I didn't say a word. None of us had to. We all knew where this argument was going. It was really wise of them not to follow me as I rose slowly and went to my room.

I spent my night in my room. I was blasting music through my ear buds as I seethed. That was, of course, until my ipod decided to die on me. I sighed and took it out of my ears. I looked at the clock: _12:45_ I was just about to turn out my light, when I heard voices from down the hall. Now, eavesdropping being a favorite pastime of mine, I had to go check it out. I could only hear bits and pieces.

"She'll end up like her father…"

"Just a kid….."

"Useless aspirations…"

"I just don't know what to do…"

That last one was my mother. She changed dramatically since her beloved new husband moved in. Mom stopped standing up for me a long time ago.

"Honey, we just need to keep her off the street corner, and I'm pretty sure we can be considered successful where parenting is concerned. You and I both know we gave up on her a long time ago." There was no response to that.

I sat there in shock until there bedroom light clicked off. I can't believe it. My shock was soon replaced with fury. I walked back to my room slowly, a plan already forming with every tear that streamed down my face. I looked to the big world map above my desk and it hit me. Without hesitation, I grabbed my favorite backpack and threw in the necessities. Three sets of clothes, my phone, my ipod, toothbrush, army knife, and my debit card that I loaded my college fund onto. Step-fucker was practically rich, so it was a pretty big fund. Not like I would need it at this point.

If they didn't want me, I wouldn't stick around. I slung the bag over my shoulder and picked up my other army knife sitting on my desk. I threw it at my map. It landed tip first in Europe. I went to retrieve it, not wanting to leave any evidence of my whereabouts behind. I looked at where in Europe my knife landed, and smiled. After turning out my light, I walked over to my window and slid it open.

_Italy, here I come._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Greetings my friends! Since this is my first story, the fact that I already have a review an hour after publishing caused me to have a mini-freak out and run to my computer to write a new chapter. Here we have a first encounter :3 YAY…Happy Reading!**

**Oh and I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! It all belongs to the beautiful Stephanie Meyer! Well, except for my O.C, but I digress.**

Chapter 3: Cranky Night crawlers

Climbing out my window and scaling down into my yard was really all too easy. At this point my parents should have known that having a 'trouble child' in the room that had a massive oak tree next to the window would come back to bite them in the ass. My feet hit the ground with a solid thud. I looked back at my not- home. Step- fucker made us move in with him into this mini mansion when they got married. It was lush and posh and I hated it. I thought back with longing to our little home we use to have. It was a two bedroom little cottage. It was all we could afford, and it was all we needed. Oh well.

I made it over to our two car garage. The one thing I didn't detest about step- fucker was his taste in cars. Inside the garage was my moms silver Lamborghini, and his black phantom. He didn't think to get me a car. Must've slipped his mind, as he put it. HAHA, yeah right asswad. Anyway, I had the extra key to my mom's Lamborghini for months. I never knew when I'd need them. Mentally hugging myself for being prepared, I pulled the keys out of my bag. Pausing only to take the key and run it across step- fucker's phantom. A few times. _As long as I'm indulging, I think I'll also take care of the tires_. One army knife and four tires later, I was ready to go.

An hour later found me in the parking lot of Portland International airport. I checked myself in the car mirror. Hey, if I was working there tonight, I sure as hell wouldn't give tickets to a raggedy looking teen in the middle of the night. The girl in the mirror looked back at me curiously. Her big golden brown eyes, little nose, thin lips, and pale complexion made up my facial structure. I looked up at my curly, dirty blonde hair and groaned. I was a mess. I threw it up in a bun and got out of the car. I didn't bother with the keys. I left them in the ignition. Someone's day would surely be made in the morning. I walked into the airport and right up to the desk. The sleepy looking girl behind it snapped out of a daze when I banged on the counter.

"Can I help you?" _Off a cliff for disrupting my nap? _ Her eyes seemed to say as she woke up her computer.

"Yes, um… When's the next flight for Italy leaving?" I had no idea where in Italy I wanted to go, so I kept it generic.

"We have one flight leaving for Volterra in fifteen minutes."I'm not sure I liked her tone, but I ignored it.

"Perfect. One ticket to Volterra." I slid over my debit card, praying there wouldn't be any issues with it.

"What class would you like miss?" She got a whole lot more polite when she saw that my card was platinum. Hmm which class indeed? I didn't know how much money I'd need in Volterra, but I decided to splurge a little bit.

"First class, please" She gave my ticket and I was on my way. It was amazing how quickly you could get through the airport at roughly 2:30 in the morning. I got to hum along to my Ipod that charged in the lambo without being judged.

I made it on to the airplane with five minutes to spare. As I was walking to first class, my favorite song to dance to came on. _Just that girl _by Drew Seeley started to play, and I couldn't help it. I danced the rest of the way to my seat. Then I stopped dead. It looked like I had some seat mates. There was a boy and a girl sitting in the middle and isle seat. Sweet! That means I got the window. Then I got a good look at the two. The girl had curly black hair that reached down to the bottom of her seat, and possibly the only complexion that was paler than mine. The guy was… wow. He was drop dead gorgeous is what he was. He had brow hair with bangs that reached down to his eyes. He had the same complexion as the girl, and the same exact brown eyes. He was absolutely breathtaking, and absolutely in my way.

"Um, hi. Can I get by you?" He looked up at me and I swear my heart skipped a beat. Then he spoke.

"Why would you need to?" he deadpanned. I was kind of confused at the question. Seeing my expression he clarified.

"The rest of first class is empty. Feel free to take another seat." He then looked back at the phone I didn't notice he had. I was shocked and secretly delighted when the girl smacked him on the back of the head.

"Stop being so rude!" The girl reprimanded him. He then moved his legs so I could get by. I sat down next to the girl and then to my surprise, she turned to speak to me.

"Please excuse him; he's a tad bit cranky about being out so late." She explained and glared at him when he gave her an angry expression.

"I was wondering what crawled up his ass and died," I muttered in agreement. The girl chuckled and she held out her hand.

"My name is Sulpicia, and my friend is Alec." She introduced him and he barely looked up. Apparently soooomone wanted to act like a little bitch. Well, screw you too.

Sulpicia and I chatted the whole way to Volterra. I really liked this chick. She was extremely funny. During the middle of my flight, I realized it must be morning back in Maine. I checked my phone, despite the flight attendants orders, and was surprised at what I saw. _48 missed calls 37 messages 13 voicemails. _Damn. I thought you wouldn't miss me, I thought sarcastically. Screw it, I'll go over all of them eventually. Maybe.

"Someone seems to be missing you," Sulpicia noted over my shoulder. God help me, she looked concerned.

"I can guarantee they aren't. They're probably throwing a party as we speak." The missed calls were most likely Step-fucker trying to keep up appearances. That and screaming at me for his demolished baby in the garage. I chuckled at the thought. Sulpicia seemed to notice my tone.

"You're running, aren't you little one?" She rubbed my shoulder sympathetically.

"You could say that," I mumbled as the plane touched down. I wonder how she pieced it together so quickly.

"Hmm. I assume you have nowhere to go when we depart, yes?" I nodded suspiciously. Where is she going with this?

"You will come with us to the palace where you can stay for however long you wish. I have a feeling we shall be great friends.

Um WHAT?! I stared at her in awe. I couldn't find words, so I simply nodded. How bad could it be? From the look on Alec's face, which was as shocked as mine, said really bad. For the first time today, I wondered what I got myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow… Eva is really in for it, isn't she? The more you guys review will make me want to write faster ;) and bake you guys' cookies. So, here's the million dollar question for you guys: Do you want Alec POV for this story? And if so, do you want it in this story, or a whole separate "Alec" story following the conclusion of this one? Alec is sitting next to me dying to tell his side, but I'll tape his mouth shut if you wish****. Review and let me know! On with the story:**

Chapter 3: A palace of regrets:

The airport here was like night and day compared to the one back home. It was much smaller, and much busier. I had to admit it was kind of creepy when Sulpicia and Alec simultaneously put up the jet black hoods to their robes. Sulpicia and I kept an even pace, while Alec kept several feet behind us.

"I don't suppose I'll get a cool black cape too?" I looked at Sulpicia with puppy eyes, but to my dismay she only chuckled.

"In good time, child. In good time," There she goes with the 'child' thing again. I thought only old people used that term. She looked young enough to be my sister.

"Hey, I'm not a child! If I'm coming with you, you need to use my name," I think I came off a little commanding, but friendly. Alec had other ideas. In a flash, someone had my arm in a steel grip. I turned to see an angry Alec.

"You dare speak to my master like-"WHACK. I burst into a fit of giggles as Sulpicia smacked him on the back of the head, AGAIN. It looked like it hurt much more than it did on the plane.

"Our friend here is a guest. I expect you to treat her with the same respect you would me." I got an extra special glare from my new friend when I stuck my tongue out over Sulpicia's shoulder.

"I think you're forgetting one tiny detail, master. Aro won't exactly be pleased with her in the palace. Especially with her current… state of being… think of the guard! This won't end well."… Um, excuse me, state of being? What the actual fuck? I'm pretty sure I just stumbled onto a cult.

"Oh hush Alec. Aro is easily dealt with, and the guard wouldn't dare go against my wishes. I don't want another word from you until the council meeting." Sulpicia got into the limousine along with Alec.

Oh God. What the hell am I doing? These people were most obviously crazy. I thought back to a book I read a while ago. It was by Stephen King, I think it was called _Children of the Corn._ It was about children who worshipped this demon thing and sacrificed the outsiders. … Uh, yeah bye. I did the only thing I knew how. I turned to the massive crowd, and booked it. I didn't know if I'd be fast enough to get away, but at least they couldn't do anything to me in public.

"Evangeline! WAIT!" HAHA yeah right Sulpicia. I ran for a solid few minutes until I was out of the crowd.

I took a minute to catch my breath. There were still a couple people milling about on the street I'd stopped on. I resisted flipping them off when they all gave me odd looks.

Something truly terrifying and unbelievably sexy caught my eye when I turned around. A very pissed off Alec was striding towards me. I didn't have it in me to run anymore, so I did the next best thing. I hid. How the hell did he find me so fast? I jogged into the first store I saw. Trendy music was playing in the background in a language I couldn't understand. All around me were pieces of lingerie. O. HOLY. CRAP. I was running from an extremely hot occultist and I had to run into a freaking _lingerie _store?!

I figured there was only one place I could actually hide. I grabbed the first piece of underwear I could find and sped- walked into the dressing rooms. I locked the door behind me and sat down on the little seat in the corner. I caught my breath and actually looked at the skimpy red cloth in my hand. It was a large, my size, unfortunately. I was nice and curvy, but envied those supermodel bitches with a passion. Sigh. It couldn't hurt to try it on, I mean, the door was locked after all. Call me insane, but I was a slave to fashion.

I slipped it on. I looked fan-fucking- tastic. It was two pieces of pure silk. I think I'm actually going to get it, though god knows why I need it. I was just about to step out, when I realized why I'd been there in the first place. Of course. Crazy sadist Calvin Klein model stalking me. Granted, I didn't know that was the case for sure, but something was certainly not right with him. Or Sulpicia, for that matter.

I was suddenly filled with a burst of confidence. I'm Evangeline O'Malley. The rebel badass without a cause. The girl who kicks ass and takes names, when necessary. A flashback hit me out of no where.

##########################

'_I hate this school so fucking much' I murmured over my coffee. It was two minutes until the bell, and people were just starting to wander into homeroom. It was a frosty November, so everyone was flaunting the new winter styles. At least, the kids with rich mommies and daddies were. Of course Step- Fucker was completely loaded, but I refuse to spend a dime of that money, even if he'd let me. I shivered. Damn it, it's cold. My jacket was in my locker. If I went to get it, I'd surely be late. Another shiver pushed the thought away and I stepped out of the classroom to grab it. It took me about four minutes to get me to my locker. Reaching inside I found it. It was a wonderfully worn, supple leather jacket. I inhaled the scent of it. It smelt like… Daddy. The thought brought tears to my eyes. It had been a year and a half since the fire. It was his before he died, so it was a little big on me. I sighed. Time to start the day. I started to walk back to homeroom. A noise stopped me in my tracks. A muffled scream. From the sound, I could tell it was around the corner. I wasn't all that surprised at what I saw when I raced downed the hallway and around the bend. A girl about my age was in a group of 3 guys and from the looks of it, trying desperately to escape. The inappropriate things that spewed from their mouths gave away their intentions clearly. I wasted no time. I ran up to one of them, my left hook taking him out of the picture almost as soon as it made contact. The second one tried to attack me from behind. Big mistake. Before he got a good grip on my shoulders, I had turned around to give him a sweet smile and knee him where it hurts. The third guy turned with wide eyes and raced down the hall, disappearing around the corner. I didn't want her thanks, so I gave her a quick nod and strode toward the exit. I suddenly didn't feel like going to school anymore. The whole point of ignoring the girl was to avoid attention, but apparently that wasn't so effective. From that week on, that girl and all of her shy, intelligent and socially inept friends followed me around like disciples. I ignored them most of the time, though._

####################

The flashback was gone almost as soon as it came. I smiled. From then on I had a reputation as 'the guardian'. Those mixed martial art classes I had mastered really paid off back then. If I could take on 3 almost grown adolescents, I could sure as hell take Alec. I strutted out of the dressing room, and my confidence peaked when he was no where in sight. I walked up to the register when I realized I left my bag in the worst place to possibly leave it. I had dropped it to run at the feet of Sulpicia. That bag had my credit card in it. _Shit. _

The girl at the counter sighed impatiently waiting for me to produce a card. Her jaw suddenly dropped in awe. I turned to see what it was, when I saw Alec next to me. _Double shit! _He wouldn't make a scene in public. I know he wouldn't, would he? Oh crap here it comes.

"Hello darling, you forgot your bag in the car." He turned to the girl, handing my card to her.

"Please pardon my wife; she can be quite oblivious at the best of times." Okay, now my jaw was dropped as well. The girl rang up the lingerie in silence. I was silent as well, still to shocked to speak.

"Come along honey, we have lunch reservations to make." He said as he pulled me along. As soon as we made it out of the store, there was a rush of wind. Before I could process what happened, I was pushed up against a wall in the alley next to the store. Alec had his hands firmly at my shoulders, and his head glaring levelly at mine.

"Why did you run from my master?" He questioned. There was no reasoning with him, I could tell. He wanted answers. But I just couldn't help being myself.

"Why did you chase after me?" He let out a low growl.

"Because my master wished me to. I am the only one talking here." He said, but more words were already pouring from my mouth, like they do when I'm nervous.

"What the hell do you mean, 'your master' what are you, like a sex slave or something? And what's up with the creepy ass clothes, anyway?" His eyes widened at my words then he groaned.

"Are humans always this difficult?" He said with his eyes to the sky.

"As a matter of fact we are, -did you just say 'humans'? Implying that you aren't one? Haha busted. I knew something was up and the '_I've said too much' look_ on his face gave it away.

"Enough of this. I'm taking you back. Can I trust you not to be difficult?" He said as he started to walk away.

"I KNEW it. I FUCKING KNEW there was something creepy about you!" I did a little happy dance for finally getting something right for once.

"You had theories?" He said in a curious tone. I could tell that as much as he wanted me to shut up, he also wanted to know what I thought.

"A cult?" I said. He smirked. As he did, a black fog rolled out and encircled me.

"Not even close." He stated, and I thought I saw him smile. I couldn't be sure though. Because at that point, everything went black.


End file.
